


Life Was Unfair

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:32:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow meets Benny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Was Unfair

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Life Was Unfair  
>  **Fandom:** BtVS/Supernatural  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Benny/Willow  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Willow meets Benny.  
>  **A/N:** written for [SPN_BIGPRETZEL](http://spn_bigpretzel.livejournal.com)

Willow looked up from her seat on the ground at the tall stranger she’d literally ran into. “I’m sorry, Mister.” She took his hand, his cold hand, and let him help her to her feet. “You’re a vampire!” She swallowed hard. “Well, I’m a.... a... witch. A powerful witch. You don’t want to mess with me.”

“I’m Benny Lafitte. I’m just passing through town. And I don’t want to mess with a powerful witch such as yourself.” A charming smile dimpled his cheeks.

She couldn’t keep from groaning out loud. _Why do all the good-looking guys have to be vampires?_


End file.
